Trick-Or-Treat: A Little Sparrow Song
by itakethewords
Summary: Set in the world of Little Sparrow, after the ending. Halloween means certain bidders are up to tricks. It's up to Suzumi and Soryu to make their own treats. Rated M.


**Author's Note:** _So I've been pretty MIA lately, I apologize. I'm in a funk personally and it's hard. I'm just now getting inspiration again for_ Little Sparrow _, remedied oddly enough by rereading what I have posted._

 _That lead to this side story. It is set in the future of_ Little Sparrow _'s ending, but with **NO** spoilers other than the obvious happy ending we know the characters will get. Now. This story is just an excuse for smut. I had to get my practice in for _ Little Sparrow _somehow, because it's been a year since I've written it. This is dedicated to the loyal readers and reviewers for_ Little Sparrow _, who put up with my weird posting timelines and the sometimes long waits. I'm posting it a day late because it got out of hand real quick, but here's a Halloween themed story starring Suzumi and Soryu. And again, it's just fun Halloween smut._

 **Disclaimer** : _I own Suzumi and my story, but Voltage owns all these ikemen and Kissed by the Baddest Bidder._

* * *

 **Trick-Or-Treat: A Little Sparrow Song**

"I don't understand. In what way does having this party help Eisuke?"

Suzumi looked down at the bag Ota was offering her with a healthy dose of skepticism. The man in front of her had come for a visit with interesting news and a gift for the woman without warning, prompting her to be wary of his intentions. She watched Ota roll his eyes, but didn't reach out for the proffered bag.

"Eisuke decided to have a costume party for his acquaintances. I think he's looking to expand possible auction participants. But he's saying that we all have to go dressed up. Told me to make you an outfit and here it is." The smirk on his lips made Suzumi shudder and now her suspicions were even higher. "Be grateful, I worked hard on this in just three days!" He forcefully thrust the bag into her reluctant hands.

"You've known for three days and didn't tell me? Why would you wait until hours before the event? Does Soryu know?"

Ota chuckled and threw himself on the empty couch in the shared suite she and Soryu lived in. She could tell he wasn't going anywhere until she changed and, with a sigh, she pulled out the fabric from the bag and nearly choked.

"You've got to be kidding me. No."

"You don't like the costume I made for you, Sora?"

Suzumi paused before slowly lowering the fabric to glare at the artist. "You're not serious."

He nodded and a gleeful smirk lit his lips. "I am. I think you dressed as a maid would be cute! And I made sure you weren't just the pervy kind of made, this is a cute Japanese style maid outfit!" Ota leaned forward and, after placing his elbows on his knees, rested his chin on his hand. "Aren't I thoughtful?"

"Can't I just draw cat whiskers on my face?"

Ota shook his head. "Nope. Go change. I'm going to do your makeup again tonight before I go get ready. If I have to suffer, so do you."

"I hate you."

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry so we can surprise Soryu. I made his costume, too!"

/*\

Twenty minutes of wrestling with the unfamiliar fabrics and old fashion clothing, Suzumi stepped out of the bedroom and stomped over to Ota, who was setting up his makeup kit by the couch. Next to the cosmetics were several accessories he obviously planned on giving her to finish the look.

"Was it really necessary to go so extreme to make it historically and traditionally accurate?"

Ota chuckled as he pulled her down to sit next to him and clipped back her hair. "No. But it made it more fun. You look cute. I'm gonna put on some simple makeup then put up your hair so that I can help you put on the accessories. Some hairpieces and stuff, nothing major."

Suzumi couldn't help but to roll her eyes as he put on the foundation and base of colors. "What did you make Soryu?"

"Nope, that's a surprise for you, too. You're supposed to meet him down in the lobby at seven. Since there's no need for escorts anymore. You're an uncaged bird."

"Why a maid? Won't I get confused with the Tres Spades staff?"

Ota shook his head and indicated for her to close her eyes. "No, they're wearing special outfits, redesigns of their everyday uniform and masks. Easy to identify in a crowd of costumes and fakes." He laughed humorlessly. "I'll tell you what the rest of us are wearing, if you want."

She went to nod, but was held still by the firm grip of the artist's hands on her chin as he applied eyeliner. "Please."

"Baba, being the lame old man that he is, is dressed up like Zorro. Kishi, well Eisuke demanded he dress as something so last I heard, he's supposed to be dressed like a prince or a knight. My money's on him not even showing up and us finding him in the lounge asleep."

"Yeah, I figure he's more of a sleeping beauty than a prince," Suzumi murmured, making Ota chuckle.

"Eisuke went pretty simple considering it was his idea for everything. He's a wolf, but I made sure his outfit wasn't cheap. Luke said he would come, but if he care tear himself away from the clinic Eisuke just gave him downstairs, then he should be coming as a cat. You can open your eyes now."

Immediately, Suzumi looked at Ota, holding back a laugh. "You're kidding me? I can't go as a cat but Luke can?"

Ota snorted, rolling his eyes. "That doctor has a weird fetish for bones and loves cats. I hooked him up with a good outfit, it's up to him if he shows up. A grown man asking to be a cat... " He trailed off in exasperation. "Pucker up."

Suzumi did as asked and allowed Ota to paint her lips with a blossom shade of pink stain, his steady hand expertly filling in her lips. She was unable to ask her next question, but he knew exactly where she was heading with the question in her eyes.

"Oh, did you want to know what I'm dressing up as?" he teased, letting go of her chin and leaning back to look at his work. He laughed when she nodded. "I'm going as an angel."

"Pftt!" Suzumi couldn't contain the laugh that came from her newly painted lips, turning from Ota to laugh. "You're ridiculous."

"What? I _am_ the angelic artist!" Ota said indignantly, crossing his arms.

She shook her head, waving off the glares he sent her way. "No, no. It's fine. I just… I thought you'd be more creative. That's all."

Ota narrowed his eyes. "I never said what kind of angel, Sora. Come here, let me put on your headpiece." He snatched up the frilly headband and decorations from the table and, a little less than gently, slipped it on her hair as he arranged the curls to his desired image. Clipping the last of the ornaments in place, he stood and looked her up and down as she got up from the couch. Seemingly satisfied, he quickly packed up his kit, ignoring Suzumi's pointed glance.

"Are you mad at me because I laughed?"

"No."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not. I spent too much time here, I need to get my own outfit ready."

"Then why aren't you talking to me?"

"What did you want me to say?"

Suzumi sighed, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. Ota was such a child sometimes. "What am I doing for shoes?"

Ota seemed to pause, thinking. "There's a bag on the other side of the couch arm. It has tights and shoes. I don't think you want me helping for that?" He caught her eyes and grinned mischievously.

"No!"

Ota grew silent again as he picked up the case and quickly moved to the door. Feeling a sense of panic rise up in the pit of her stomach, Suzumi couldn't help but to follow and reach out for his sleeve. Unable to meet his glance when he looked down at her, she looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry I made fun of you, Ota."

Silence for a moment.

"I wasn't really mad. I just wanted to see if you'd get upset, Sora."

Whipping her head up in shock, Suzumi growled at Ota who ran a hand through his hair with a grin. "Seriously? Get out of here!" She shoved him to the door, ignoring the laugh he let out as he opened it and stepped out.

"See you in a little bit, little bird."

"God. Get a girlfriend and stop picking on me," she muttered, scratching the back of her head in annoyance before going to the kitchen.

/*\

While it had been almost two months since Suzumi had full freedom without the threat of violence or kidnapping from enemies, it was still a surreal experience to freely go down to the lobby of the Tres Spades without one of the penthouse men, an Ice Dragon, or Soryu glued to her side. She went down now almost on a daily basis, but these now open accounts of freedom were still a new experience to get used to once more. The hotel was buzzing with activity, guests, shopping patrons, and partygoers were on every level. Many with simple masquerade masks and ballgowns, others in makeup and outfits, it was a sight to see Halloween be celebrated in the grand hotel and even more of a sight to see some of the bidders standing around the lobby dressed like overgrown kids in costume.

The first person she saw was actually Haruka, who was dressed in a checkered, frilly dress and a red cape with a miniature basket on her wrist. Next to her stood Eisuke, who looked like an abstract form of a wolf in an expensive suit. Immediately, Suzumi's mind clicked to Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. Eisuke was chatting with someone in a masquerade mask, someone she was sure he was hoping to draw into the auctions when they happened right before Christmas again. Near the staircase, she saw Baba with his black cape and rapier, white shirt unbuttoned more than necessary as he chatted up two busty women. One dressed as Harley Quinn with more than enough skin showing and the other in a cat bodysuit. Immediately, she steered away from the three of them and looked further up to the base of the stairs to see the man she was looking for.

Soryu stood, clearly uncomfortable in his costume of unfamiliar clothes, watching the people in the lobby. It was clear he was impatiently waiting for her to arrive, his nerves more apparent in the social situation than they ever were in the dangerous scenarios they'd been in weeks ago. Suzumi couldn't help but to notice how her mouth ran dry at the sight of the more than dapper Soryu. Standing tall in polished black shoes and clad in a crisp black tailcoat and slacks, she immediately knew why Ota had made her a maid. Soryu stood imposing with a fake monocle and white gloves as a butler in the crowded lobby. His hair was slicked back in slightly different fashion, his gloved hands tugging nervously on his coat cuffs, and she couldn't help but to chuckle in affection as she walked up alongside him.

"My apologies I was late, sir," she said, bowing when she caught him staring at her as she walked up to him. She heard him take a deep breath and straightened up to give him a smirk and a wink.

Soryu's face was flush, whether from embarrassment from his own outfit, being bowed to, or from her outfit, Suzumi wasn't sure. Cocking her head to the side, she watched Soryu close the distance between the two of them and take her hand gently. Opening his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by Eisuke and Haruka, who wrapped up their conversation and meandered towards the two.

"Soryu, you look very dashing. And Suzumi, you're very cute," chuckled Haruka, eyeing the two.

"It's funny to see Soryu dressed in such a submissive role. Not sure if he'd make a good butler." Eisuke smirked, crossing his arms. He eyed Suzumi before grinning wider. "Ota outdid himself on your outfit, Suzumi. He got the details down just right."

Suzumi frowned, cutting her maid roleplay short. "Why wasn't I told about this sooner?"

Eisuke raised a brow. "'Why?' You're just like Soryu. If you'd known, you wouldn't have allowed yourself to be dragged down. Both of you are killjoys when it comes to my events."

"Maybe because you come up with the most ridiculous ideas?" Soryu drawled, fingering the chain the monocle was attached to.

"I don't mind some things. I just don't like surprises," Suzumi said, nodding in agreement. "This could have been fun but it looks like this is a pretty big event. I don't know if that's my thing."

"You need to get used to it. You're with Soryu now and you're in my hotel. You'll be doing more events and more I.V.C.s." Eisuke eyed her skeptically. "Just enjoy yourself for tonight. Don't overthink it."

Soryu sighed next to her and, taking up her hand again, tugged her to him. "Let's go have a drink, Suzumi." He barely waited for an answer before leading her down the hall to the main event room where the majority of guests were for the party. In the large room, hundreds gathered, sipping on champagne and mingling amongst themselves. The noise in the room was high, given the constant chatter and the clinking of stemware, but Suzumi was clearly able to hear Soryu mutter under his breath.

"Eisuke's going to be the death of me."

Chuckling, she squeezed his hand and brought herself closer. She wasn't disappointed when she saw a faint blush cross his cheeks at the contact of her chest against his arm. "Soryu, let's grab that drink. We can run away after one or two." Soryu only grunted in agreement and lead the two of them to the table where two employees of the Tres Spades were pouring glasses of various types of champagne and wine.

Two glasses in and no danger to keep her mind clear, Suzumi was starting to feel the bubbles go to her head. She'd run across Haruka once more and the two of them stood off to the side while Soryu reluctantly talked with another man, someone he'd introduced as a local faction leader.

"Are you okay?" Haruka asked, taking a sip of her own glass. It looked to be simple water.

Suzumi nodded. "Yeah. I might need to stop. I can't believe I'm tipsy already."

"Maybe you're not just drunk off champagne?" she teased, arching a brow at the older woman. Suzumi gave her a blank look and Haruka, rolling her eyes, elaborated. "You're probably drunk off of that tall, dark, and handsome butler of yours. Honestly, I'm surprised he looks so good."

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Mm, well it's more I'm surprised he actually did it? He cuts a fine figure in tails."

Suzumi giggled, meeting Haruka's wink with her wide grin. "I'm actually really loving it, if I'm telling the truth. He's very dashing. More so than normal."

"Make sure he wears something similar at the wedding."

Suzumi started coughing in surprise, gratefully taking the cup Haruka offered her and drinking deep to stave off her cough. She glared up at Haruka from her hunched position, cheeks red. "Don't do that to me!"

"Do what? Anyone with eyes can see what's in your future together," she said slyly. Haruka's eyes glanced to the left, a grin growing on her lips again. "I think your butler in waiting is heading this way. I'll leave you to him and find my wolf man."

Just as Soryu walked up to the two women, Haruka gave him a wave and a crooked grin before skipping away to find Eisuke, who was sure to be deep in conversation with guests. Confused, Soryu watched her go for a moment before giving his attention back to his girlfriend.

"What kind of no good is Haruka up to?" his voice was soft, his face indulgent seeing the flush on Suzumi's.

Suzumi shook her head, covering one cheek with her hand but unable to hide her embarrassment. "She's just saying things that make me way too happy."

Soryu's eyes searched her face for a moment before he reached out with a hand and brushed aside stray curls that hung near her face. His hand was cool against her skin and she found herself unconsciously leaning into his touch. He chuckled softly at her reaction and cupped her bare cheek.

"Did you miss me? I didn't think I was gone that long…"

She nodded shyly, looking down. "I think I'm a little drunk." She waited a moment before looking up and let her eyes meet, surprised to see them dilated. "Soryu?"

"Let's go." His hand left her cheek and caught her hand, lacing his fingers with hers as they quickly walked across the ballroom. Suzumi had to concentrate to keep up with his long strides and barely noticed Ota standing in his fallen angel costume calling out to her or Haruka who waved goodbye with a laugh.

They were barely in the glass elevator with the doors shut before Soryu had her pressed against the cool walls of glass and metal, lips crushing hers. Mind still playing catch up, Suzumi was barely able to register what was happening until he thrust his tongue into her mouth and a moan automatically came from her throat.

"Sor..yu?"

His name passed through her lips like a hiss, her body catching up and tangling with his. Lips against his and tongues dueling, she could barely catch her breath. Automatically, her hands reached out to grip the lapels of Soryu's coat, to steady her dizzy body and to bring him closer all at once. His hands, once cool, were impossibly hot and gripping her waist, encouraging her need to bring them impossibly close. When she was able to break away and gasp for air, Soryu took his lips along the line of her jaw, nipping a trail that lead to her neck.

"Soryu… Wait. Let's get to the room," she huffed. She could feel Soryu's frustration in the puffs of breath that hit the small amount of skin of her neck showing. Her costume was more traditional and had a high color, thus his trail was cut off sooner than later. Instead, he dragged his nose back up towards her face and gave her one last bruising kiss. He pulled away just as the elevator signaled their arrival to the 51st floor. When the doors opened, they weren't hadn't yet moved from their close positions and were caught by Mamoru who stood there, mouth dangling open and cigarettes half shoved in the pocket of his prince outfit.

"Jesus, you two! That's public indecency!" Kishi complained, averting his eyes.

Soryu huffed in annoyance, rolling his eyes as he pulled away. "Not yet, it wasn't."

"Soryu!" Suzumi squeaked.

He ignored her and pulled her out of the elevator and down the hall, ignoring Kishi's existence all together. The cop started to climb into the unoccupied elevator, grumbling to himself until the doors shut and she was unable to hear his complaints anymore. Suzumi was unaware that Soryu had pulled out his key to their room and had the door open until she felt him pull her in and the door shut with a slam.

He pushed her against the door, but this time she was more prepared. Hazily as he kissed her deeply once more, she realized that he must have shocked half the liquor from her system as she didn't feel nearly as light headed as she had down on the main floor. Reaching out, she tried to push the tailcoat off his shoulders, pouting in frustration when she couldn't get it off. Through the kiss, she could feel Soryu smile and watched with hooded eyes as he parted from her and stripped off the jacket.

"Anything else I can do for you, Madame?" he asked, voice husky. Before she could answer, he undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it on but exposing a line of skin. Suzumi stared, licking her lips before reaching out to bring him closer.

"Get this maid outfit off of me," she hissed, her lips barely a hairsbreadth from his. She pecked him on the lips and let go of his shirt, turning around. Looking over her shoulder, she watched Soryu's face as she added, "Untie my apron." Putting her hands on the door she watched and waited for him to act.

It was almost immediate, the way his body moved forward. She could feel his hands reach out for the strings of the apron, but the heat from his body was much closer that it had been. Realizing just how close he was, she looked up only to meet his lips with hers. Lips tangling together she lost herself in their heated exchange and didn't notice that he'd quickly gotten through the apron and had already moved on to the zipper of her dress. The cool burst of air that hit her skin sent a shiver down her spine and she broke their kiss with a gasp.

"Take this off. You don't need another man's gift on you," Soryu grumbled. His eyes were near black as he ordered her about.

Suzumi could only nod, letting the two layers he'd freed her out of drop to the ground at her feet. "Don't think I'm the only one stripping, Soryu. Get it off or I'll take it off." Clad in only a shift to cover her undergarments and the white thigh high tights on her legs, she put a hand on her hip as if to lift the shift, but paused. "We're a little unequal…"

Soryu laughed, the sound deep. "I'm actually liking the idea of you stripping me."

Suzumi smiled crookedly. "Maybe another time? You've already keyed me up enough and I don't have patience." She used her other hand to point at his open shirt. "Off!"

"So demanding," he chuckled, pulling the shirt from his pants and casting it aside. He unbuckled his pants but stopped from going further. "Come here, Suzumi."

Grabbing her hand, he dragged her in for a short kiss before leading her to the couch. Sitting, he pulled her into his lap and brought her flush against his chest, burying his hands in the mass of curls before suctioning his lips to the juncture of her jaw and neck. Breathing heavily, Suzumi buried her own hands in his hair, keeping his face against her neck and allowing him access to the entire column. At a particularly sharp nip, she hissed and intentionally ground herself on his lap. The rumble that came from his chest echoed into her bones and sent goosebumps across her flesh. When he pushed her away, she pouted, whining slightly at the loss of contact. Instead, she found him pulling up her shift with jerked movements, getting it caught in her hair a moment before finally freeing her body and tossing it behind the couch.

Suzumi was proud of the look she was able to create on Soryu's face. She could see his throat move in an exaggerated swallow and his eyes go from dilated to fully blown as he took in what she had worn under the costume. It was rare to see her wear white, her distaste for the color in general meant she owned little, but she knew the one time she'd worn a plain white bra had been like giving Soryu an aphrodisiac two weeks before so she hedged her bets and had gotten a nicer set of white lace. She couldn't help but to chuckle at his reaction, causing him to break the trance she'd created and watched as his hands immediately went for her breasts. He hesitated for a moment, looking up at her in askance. Suzumi fought the urge to roll her eyes and grabbed his hands, placing them firmly on the objects of his attention. With her apparent permission granted, he immediately grasped the lace covered flesh, squeezing gently.

"White?" he asked, arching a brow.

"It's Halloween. I thought I'd give you a treat."

"Perfect," he chuckled.

"You're too easy, Soryu," she laughed, leaning back down to peck his lips.

Soryu hummed into the kiss, taking one hand off her left breast and trailing it down the skin of her stomach before settling on the fabric of her panties. His fingers seemed to tease the elastic, unsure if they wanted to stay above or below. After a moment's hesitation and the sound of Suzumi's frustrated moan, he stayed above the fabric, trailing further down to cup the outline of her sex. Instinctually, her hips tried to meet the promise of friction that his fingers held, but he shied away, which caused her to nip his bottom lip.

"So mean," she mumbled, pulling at his lip again before licking it. She tried again and was met with the same result. "Soryu…" Soryu chuckled, but was distracted when she reached down and slipped her own hand under her panties. "You're going to make me do this myself, aren't you?" she groaned, eyes half open to watch his reaction.

She wasn't disappointed when she heard him growl and both hands left her body. Immediately knowing where he was going, she lifted her hips from his lap and watched him struggle to take off his pants. When they pooled at his ankles she watched his erection stand free from obstructions, grinning. The bulge that she'd been sitting on was showing the usual promise it offered and she felt a little bad she'd been teasing him. As if reading her mind, Soryu's hands gravitated back to her chest, groping her with a little more force before he leaned forward and licked a nipple through the lace. Suzumi sighed and leaned forward a little. To encourage him, she reached behind her back and undid the clasp of the bra, peeling it off before discarding it with a smirk.

She barely had it out of her fingers before Soryu readily attached himself to one breast with his mouth and the other his clever hand. Brushing his thumb across the freed peak, his mouth formed a grin when he heard her sigh at his touch. In kind, he laved his tongue along the other, giving it equal attention. She sighed his name, fingers coming back to weave with his hair, holding his head close. Wanting to give him attention, Suzumi trailed her free hand down his chest, nails scraping along his nipples on the way down. She chuckled at the hiss he emitted, letting her fingers dance further down until it met the hard evidence of his arousal. Running her fingers along the length, she wrapped her hand around his member and lightly pumped. His response was to gently bite her nipple before letting go with a pop. Looking down, she could see his saliva dripping down to land on her thigh.

"Fire… You're always playing with fire," he said, half a tone of amazement and half a growl of frustration. He pinched her other breast once, tugging to successfully elicit a mewl from Suzumi before dragging both hands down her waist and ripping her new underwear off and discarding the scraps next to him on the couch.

"Hey!"

"I'll buy you a hundred sets. Come here."

Pulling her close, he laid his lips on her swollen ones, entangling her in a sloppy, wet kiss as he guided her onto his length. They both shuddered at the sensation, warmth surrounding them both as they adjusted. Soryu refused to move, focusing his attention on her lips and tongue and the supple skin under his fingertips. The hips on his wiggled, trying to encourage him to move, but his hands held her hips firmly.

"Soryu, please…" Suzumi broke the kiss, panting against his lips, unwilling to drag her mouth from his.

"Please what? Tell me what you want," he said, dragging his lips away to suck on her neck once more.

Suzumi groaned, placing her hands on his shoulders, nails digging into his flesh. "Move. Please, move with me. Let me move. _Something_ ," she begged.

Suzumi let out a yelp, followed by a moan when the man under her bucked his hips. The friction that dragged across her inner walls, while brief, sent a spike of pleasure across her spine. Moaning for more, she broke the hold Soryu had on her hips and rose from her position, only to drop back down. Repeating the process, she found a rhythm and set to it, leaning back into Soryu's touch.

Soryu watched Suzumi in her movements for a moment, enjoying both the feelings her body brought his as well as the sight. She was a sight to him: a mix of coy and bold, a woman biting her lip with her eyes half lidded as she met his gaze, the flush on her skin spread from her cheeks to her neck and chest. The hair ornaments she'd worn earlier in the night were half tangled in her hair, one of the bells chiming along with her movements. Unable to ignore the tension in his body for much longer, he finally met her hips with his own, thrusting up to meet her with each movement she made.

Suzumi panted hard, bringing her mouth to Soryu's neck. Licking her first spot, she bit him twice before running her tongue along the reddening spots again. Feeling him studder under her, she bit him again, along the line of his shoulder, groaning along his skin when his responding thrust hit the perfect spot inside of her. Leaning in, she laid her chest on his, grabbing his neck and capturing his lips for a kiss. Both mouths panting into one another, Suzumi picked up her pace, digging her hands into his hair in her urgency. His hands gripping her waist once more, she could feel he would be leaving bruises but in that moment, she didn't care.

"More… Soryu, harder…"

"Suz...um...e."

"Harder, ngh."

It wasn't a request she made often, hard and fast wasn't her first preference. She was more teasing and slow burn, but Soryu would never deny her. With a growl and quick movements, he flipped their positions so that her back was on the cushions and Soryu leaned over her body, their sexes still connected. Blinking in shock at the shift, Suzumi looked up, mouth hanging open.

"You're like some kind of magician when you do that," she muttered, reaching up for his face again. He laughed against her lips and began thrusting into her once more.

Moaning into his kiss, she let herself feel the movement of him in and out, tightening her muscles in response to his thrusts. Soryu grabbed her right breast while throwing a leg over his shoulder. Immediately, they both felt the deeper penetration, him sinking deeper into her and filling her completely and the wholly encompassing heat she offered him. Her hands went to both her neglected breast and to the apex of her thighs, pinching both her nipple and her clit in tandem. Seeing her take action, Soryu groaned, thrusting faster than before. Immediately, Suzumi could feel the sensation overtake her of taut bands ready to snap, her walls convulsing in anticipation.

"Soryu, I-I'm-"

"Now, do it." Crashing his lips on hers one final time, Soryu thrust his tongue into her mouth, attempting to devour to scream as she came. Likewise, she took in his grunt as he came inside of her, digging her nails into his arm she grabbed as though it was a life preserver.

Exhausted, Soryu collapsed on top of Suzumi, the sweat of their bodies slicking their skin and causing them to stick to one another. Panting into one other's ears, they both tried to calm their hearts, racing against their ribs. After a few minutes, Suzumi huffed and gently pushed on his shoulder.

"Heavy. I love you, but you're too heavy, Sor."

Soryu sighed, apologizing. "Sorry. That was a little..."

"Intense?" Suzumi suggested, smirking.

Soryu blushed deeper than the already present flush on his skin and nodded. He sat up, immediately pulling her to sit in his lap once more, this time sideways so that he could hug her close. "I didn't get the chance to really say it. But you looked cute."

Suzumi chuckled. "Well, I figured you liked it. Thank you. You were extremely handsome yourself." Burying her face in his neck, she smiled.

"It's a little chilly in here…" Soryu remarked after a few minutes.

Curious as to what he was getting at, Suzumi pulled away and looked up. "Yes. That might be because we're both pretty naked."

"We should get in the bath."

Smirking, she broke out of his arms and stood, stretching. Ignoring the gaze of his eyes, she started walking to his en suite bathroom. "I'm going to go get the water started. You're right. I need a bath."

"Suzumi?"

"You're full of good ideas for Halloween, Soryu."

He stared after her, listening to her rummage around his room and the water running. Confused, he stook and followed her. "I think you're up to something," he muttered, peaking around the corner.

"Trick or treat, Sor."

Soryu's mouth went dry once more and he shut the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thanks for reading. Thoughts go in a review! Keep an eye out for more Little Sparrow, coming soon! I have my groove back!_

 ** _itakethewords_**


End file.
